


Heartbeat

by jayyxx



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: He doesn’t know what possessed him to ever even attempt such a thing. With Rusty no less. He hasn’t even got half the mind to think,yeah, maybe this isn’t a good idea,as he hauls the guy up by his thighs onto the kitchen counter and starts sucking face. He’s got absolutely no mind to thinkwe should probably stopwhen Rusty responds by wrapping his legs around Danny’s waist and pulling his hair to give him the right angle.3 times Danny kissed Rusty, and +1 time Rusty kissed back.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> this is about rusty being a twink. that is all. 
> 
> the 3 are set pre-movie and pre-jail and pre-tess, making rusty just a little youngling, and the +1 is set post movie. “kid” and “boy” are used to describe the strapping young man that is rusty ryan quite frequently here. if thats not your thing, you’re a better man than i. in my head Rus is early 20s, & i in no way intend for this to be taken as rusty being underage, but do with it as you please. :) 
> 
> anyone here seen reservoir dogs? anyone??? ;)

3

The first time he tried it, he couldn’t stop himself. The kid had been sucking on a lollipop. Therefore, his mouth tasted like cherry. 

He doesn’t know what possessed him to ever even attempt such a thing. With Rusty no less. He hasn’t even got half the mind to think, _yeah, maybe this isn’t a good idea,_ as he hauls the guy up by his thighs onto the kitchen counter and starts sucking face. He’s got absolutely no mind to think _we should probably stop_ when Rusty responds by wrapping his legs around Danny’s waist and pulling his hair to give him the right angle. 

And, well, he guesses that small part of his brain that could still think clearly — the part that wasn’t absolutely foggy with the sight and smell and _feeling_ of his new partner in crime gripping him and invading his every sense — realizes it’s not going to win and promptly fucks off, because he feels no mental push back when he grips under Rusty’s ass and carries him to the shitty living room couch. 

Nor does he feel anything when he lays the kid down, or when he crawls on top of him, or when he unbuckles his belt. He feels nothing but lust, and shit, does it feel good. 

For your information, yes, Rusty is absolutely stunning in most of the things he does, but the way he gasps so prettily against his neck, clawing at Danny’s back, huffing and begging into his ear could easily send Danny to the hospital with a very embarrassing boner and a heart that couldn’t take it. 

And if if Danny notices the tears in the corner of his partners eyes as he comes with a shout, it’s nobody’s business but his own. 

_________

2 

 

The second time it happened, it was a fluke. 

He’s crying, _actually crying,_ in the passenger seat of his car. Danny is driving as fast as he can, but the thin t-shirt preventing Rusty from bleeding out is growing stained and he’s starting to get scared. 

“You’re okay, kid, almost there, you’re good.” He’s got his hand pressed into the cloth at his ribs, his fingers soaked with Rusty’s blood and he wishes more than anything he could start this day over again. They may have the jewels in the trunk, but none of it is worth is moment. “Fuckin’ hell, Ocean, could you step on it? I’m gonna bleed out over here.” He quips between cries, which rack his body and shake his wound. 

“Jesus Christ, man, hold still, would’ya?” Danny presses harder on the wound, having one eye on the road, and one on the kid. “You’re not gonna bleed out. You’re being…”

“Stupid?”

“Nah, just…”

“Okay, well, fuck you too.” 

Danny almost laughs at that, because yeah, that’s his boy. Rusty’s hand presses on top of his and pushes, causing a surge of blood to seep through the shirt. Danny swears under his breath, and narrowly avoids hitting a mini-van. 

 

At the hotel, they park out back, and Danny drags Rusty in by the armpits. They both totally forget about the thousands of dollars in jewels they’ve got in the trunk. He’s kicking and squirming and shouting at this point. Danny’s got no idea how bad it is, but he’s getting more and more worried the more Rusty freaks out over it. Danny throws him on the bed and searches for the kit, his hands shaking. 

“Jesus! Fuck!” He shouts, rolling back and forth from “ow, my back,” to “ow, my front.” Nothing works, and he’s growing more and more agitated. Danny cuts his very nice dress shirt away and gets to work. He pours alcohol over the area and prods at it until Rusty dramatically passes out. Jeez, it’s like the kid’s never been shot before...

And with that Danny’s world crashes down. He probably hasn’t. Normal people don’t get shot at. Normal people don’t put a hole though their side and bleed out in their car. Not that Rusty is normal, but maybe he’s more normal than Danny. 

It’s quick that Danny patches him up. The bullet just nicked him in the ribs. Possibly ten times more painful than having a bullet stuck in your side, the bullet carved a nice line into his hip. Danny can’t feel any broken ribs, but it’s possible with that kind of pressure. He’ll have to check again in the morning. 

Rusty had woken up pretty much as soon as he fainted, but was scarily quiet and obedient as Danny fixed him up. He stayed perfectly still and let Danny stitch him up tight. Danny fed him a small handful of pain pills and sat beside him patiently as they started to kick in. 

His eyes fluttered shut dreamily, working hard to lift his heavy limbs as he reached for Danny. His hand landed on his chest, and Danny held it there, reaching down to stroke over his hair. “You okay?”

Rusty shook his head no, but grumbled, “yeah.” 

“How do the stitches feel? Too tight?” 

Rusty shook his head again, but meant it this time. “Danny.”

“Yeah?”

“Danny, will you…”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, buddy, try not to crunch up.” He told him as he lifted him under his arms and pulled him between his spread legs. 

He held Rusty’s back to his chest and turned him slightly into him, to relieve the pressure on his side. Luckily, he hadn’t bothered to make his bed this morning, so he was able to tug the loose blankets around his shoulders. Once settled, he placed a hand on his chest to count his heartbeats, and stroked his shoulder softly. 

“Better?” Rusty sniffled, and turned his head into Danny’s chest. He was so warm. Danny ran his fingers through the soft hair above Rusty’s ear, palming his face. 

Danny suffered through listening to a couple more of Rusty’s pitiful sobs before clenching him tight and whispering, “I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Rus, I should have protected you, I shouldn’t have even brought you, it was a one man job, I was stupid and greedy and…”

“Danny.”

Rusty began to sit up, crunching his side, which was exactly was what Danny told him not to do, and looked him in the eyes. Danny shut right up.

The sight of him, his partner, his _boy,_ wet with tears and completely exhausted, hair a wreck and eyes drooping, Danny grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him gently on the mouth. 

Rusty responded just as beautifully as the first time, softly gasping and relaxing into him. Then Danny pulls away, softly, putting distance between their mouths as Rusty leans in, asking for more. “Rest.” Danny tells him, and pushes him back down so he’s laying on his chest, face in his neck.

As he does, Rusty sighs out, pressing a quick kiss to his throat. “Let’s get pancakes tomorrow.” 

Danny chuckles, running a hand down his back. It seems the pain killers are kicking in. “Sure thing, kid. Whatever you want.” 

 

_________

1

 

The next time… C’mon. It’s not even his fault. 

The job seems simple, and Rusty has been on them for a while. 

“I think “Rusty” is a good enough stripper name. I mean, come on.” Turk shrugs, stuffing his face with the last bite of his burger. 

“Are you gonna’ have to wear one of those strappy leg things?” Virgil asks, taking his soda back from his brother’s stealing fingers. 

Danny rubs his forehead. 

“Yeah, I mean, probably. Saul has been there a couple nights, he’s gonna hook me up with the outfit.” Rusty explains. He seems one hundred precent fine with the idea of dressing up as a male stripper and distracting the club’s owner while the others slip their way into the guy’s system, draining him of all that sweet sweet cash he hasn’t been paying his workers. 

“Dude, I totally would have been the stripper. That sounds so sick.” Turk laughs. 

“Turk, you’re even younger than Rus, no way they’d take you.” Danny grumbles. 

Turk holds up a finger, “no way. People love barely-legal porn. They would have taken me over this junk any day.” He jerks the finger at Rusty. 

“Malloy,” Saul booms as he enters the door, trailing his suitcase behind him. “You ain’t pretty enough and you know it.” 

Turk gasps. “You think Ryan’s prettier than me?!” 

Saul rolls his eyes. “If anything, maybe Virgil could have done it.” 

Shocked, Turk tuns to his now smirking twin, and Rusty is just quick enough to get off the couch before they start to wrestle. 

 

Saul hands Rusty a bag and it only makes Danny a little bit uncomfortable at the thought of Saul picking out lingerie for the kid. It’s part of the plan, he supposes, but that doesn’t mean he won’t feel uncomfortable for him. 

His job, in this whole thing, is to cover Rusty. Livingston and Frank will be hacking the coin’s away, the twins keeping cover and patrolling while looking like guests, and Danny will be close to Rusty while he’s “on stage.” Keeping an eye on him, and the club owner, incase anything fishy happens. 

Apparently, Sunday night, the owner enjoys a show before leaving the weekend. Sunday night is when security is low, staff are busy, and dancers are safest. 

Even knowing how easy this is all going to be, he still feels a pang in his chest watching Rusty take the shopping bag into the next room. 

Rusty is only gone a couple minutes before Danny starts to ache. He sits down next to the twins and breaks them up just to give himself something to do other than think of his partner about to honey-pot himself. Turk sits stewing and Virgil may have a small bruise on his cheek forming. Jeez. 

They all sit in silence for a moment. The only sound breaking over the hushed radio is the creak of the bedroom door, and a small voice whispering — “Danny?”

“Yeah?” He answers, trying to calm himself. 

“This is…” Rusty mumbles. 

Danny stands. “Okay.” He replies, pointedly ignoring the twin’s giggles as he makes his way to the other room. 

And it’s not like he hasn’t seen Rusty naked before; not like he hasn’t touched him. It just feels so weird to see him like this, and suddenly, he doesn’t want Rus to do this job anymore.

Because he looks _incredible_. Even if his socks are only half way up and the garter all twisted, even if he’s flushed at the prospect and turning his toes in a nervous stance. 

He’s still got his shirt on, just unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulders. He’s wearing what can only be described as panties, white and lacey, and stockings that end in the same lace around each thigh. 

He looks so soft and sweet and Danny doesn’t want anyone to see him like this, lead alone touch him…

“If I connect this there,” he says, demonstrating by snapping the clip around the lace, “then it will rip.” 

“Oh.” Danny says intelligently. “Here.” 

He drops to his knees in front of Rusty without thinking about it. He starts from his ankles and pulls up the rest of the sock so it’s stretched to show the shine of his skin through. He fixes them around Rusty’s thigh and dips his fingers behind the lace to find a small hook where the clip must attach. 

He then reaches up and fixes the thin strap of a garter so it lies snugly across the boy’s hips, and as he connects the straps, he doesn’t think about the last time he saw somebody in lingerie like this. 

He gets Rusty to turn so he can clip the ones on the back of his thighs and yup, theres his ass. He didn't know what he had expected, but as he clips in the costume all complete, he can’t help but draw his fingers around the swell of his ass. 

Rusty spins quietly, his knuckle in his mouth and arms crossed shyly. “What do you think?”

It must be pretty obvious what he thinks, because at the same time he draws his arms up to grab him, Rusty falls into his lap, right where he wants him. At this point, it’s not hard to grab a handful of that ass, all dolled up in lace, and run his hands down the smooth stockings. Rusty’s got both hands in his hair, licking into his mouth with fever and Danny forgets everything that’s supposed to be happening tonight and sighs softly, until a knock pulls him out of his dream. 

“Yo, we wanna see!” Turk yells through the door and Rusty shoves off him like he’s been burned. 

“Yeah, gimme a second.” He mutters, starring down at Danny, who is still a lump on the floor, flustered and blushed.

Danny quickly rights himself and brushes off his pants. He busies himself with collecting tags and boxes as Rusty fixes his hair, straightens his straps and shouts, “prepare to be amazed!” before swinging open the door. 

He’s revealed with a “Ta’da!” as Turk and Virgil gasp in delight. 

“Shit man!” Turk gapes. 

“You like?” Rusty teases, leaning against the doorframe. Danny comes to stand next to him, eager to get out of this room. “Danny had to do all the buttons up for me.” He says with a wink in Danny’s direction as Danny stumbles out the door and walks far, far away. 

“Dude, I’m so jealous. I wanna be the stripper.” He hears Turk say as he wipes his forehead. 

“You can try it on next.” 

“That’s gross.” Virgil adds, still flustered and recovering from his initial shock.

“No it ain’t. I’ll wash it first.” Turk says turned to him, reaching for a blind high-five from Rusty over his shoulder, which he recieves, and the ringing sound is a reminder of what Danny’s gotta do to his own head. 

He collapses on the couch, wondering how on Earth he’s going to keep Rusty safe if he can’t even look at him without… well… 

 

_________

+1 

It was only when the guard threw him his suit and bow-tie was when he realized he was leaving. After spending four years in a prison, four months felt like a blink. 

That mean’s he’s out. He’s a free man again - free to rob and thieve as he pleases. But that also means Rusty is outside waiting for him. 

Of course, he didn’t tell him to come when he called him, just told him his release date and told him he missed him, but of course he will come. He’ll be outside just like last time. 

He feels a little weird about seeing him. Although they haven’t been together romantically since that one time in Chicago, only a couple weeks before he started having feelings, _real feelings,_ for Tess. And then there was a marriage, and a new house, and he almost settled down. All while Rusty ran free, as he always did. 

He’d met up with Rusty after Tess told him they were taking a break. And of course that turned into much more than just a break, and Rusty was right beside him through it all. 

And yes, the kid had clearly been flustered at the prospect that Danny still _wanted_ Tess, but he got it all wrong. He didn’t want her in the way he used to — he wanted to prove to himself he could still _get her,_ which he couldn’t, and maybe that’s fine. 

So when he leaves out the thick guards door and spot’s his boy chowing down on something he hadn’t bothered to get Danny since they’d probably go for food again after this, wearing the worlds ugliest shirt and scuffing his shoes on the floor, Danny finds himself sighing happily. 

“Hey!” Rusty sings, throwing his garbage in a can not far off. 

Danny just smiles. “What the fuck are you wearing, man?”

Rusty matches his smile. “I got it from your closet, slick.”

Giggling, Danny feels lighter than he has since before the Vegas heist. “Did you bring me a burger or are we gonna have to stop?”

“Yeah, y’know, I could go for another one.” Rusty shrugs, rubbing his belly as he leads them over to the car. 

Danny is still trying to understand why, with all the money Rus has, he still drives this hunk of junk, while Rusty starts to explain himself. “So I actually did stop by your place and pack you a little bag, cuz’ I assumed you wouldn’t want to wear your monkey suit for the drive back,” Rusty gestures to him, fumbling for his keys while Danny leans against the hood. “And then I, of course, haha, I left it in the hotel, cuz’ I was so frazzled trying to get here on time, and then I was actually twenty minutes early, which, wow. Okay…”

“Rus.”

“And I called, uh, I called her, but she…”

“Rus.”

“I’m sorry, Danny. I wanted her to be here too, I wanted her to change her mind…”

Danny stands directly in front of the kid and covers his mouth with his palm. “Rusty.”

Rusty stills. “I don’t want her.” Danny tells him, trying as hard as he can to convey how important this conversation is while also squishing the kid against the car door. “I’ve got everything I want right here.”

Rusty blushes, high on his tan face. He pushes Danny’s hand away. “Dont… Don’t say shit like that if you’re just pulling my tail, alright? It’s not nice to mess with a guy like that.”

Danny squints. “I’ll have you know the entire time I was away, I was so excited to get out so I could see you, and apologize.” Rusty makes a face of confusion, so Danny continues. “I let my ego get the best of me and I couldn’t see what was right in front of me.” 

Biting his lip, Rusty looks to his shoes. “And what was right in front of you?”

Danny palms Rusty’s jaw to force him to look up, and he says, with as much love as he can muster. “You.” 

Rusty stares at him like he hung the stars, but only for a second before he’s ducking out of Danny’s hand, looking away and biting his knuckle. After a moment’s thought, he comes back to centre and grabs Danny with both hands, kissing him hard on the mouth. 

It’s very much possible that this is the first time Rusty initiated, and Danny is very happy to lean into him while Rusty kisses him gently. 

And with a sigh Danny thinks, all the work, all the robbing, the jail time, the ex-wife… If that’s what it took for Danny to find his real love; he’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Do people even read this fandom anymore? Am I way way way past the date? Some of the stuff written for this pairing is dated like 2005!? This movie came out really close to my 1st birthday, fun fact, and it's one of my foster dad's favs!!!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for clicking, kudosing and commenting. Every single interaction makes me smile. 
> 
> Visit me @ [ghostcas](http://www.ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you'd like to chat! 
> 
> Also heres a [NSFW](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/171130142501/a-few-adjustments) gif set of what Rusty may or may not look like in #2. enjoy~
> 
> \- J


End file.
